<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Worlds Collide by GoddessOfZeHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598901">Two Worlds Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfZeHunt/pseuds/GoddessOfZeHunt'>GoddessOfZeHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfZeHunt/pseuds/GoddessOfZeHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where Kara gets infected by the red kryptonite, with a much different take on it. The story is not in the original set timeline and some things have happened where as some have not happened yet. Kara/Cat ship !Bad Kara! Ongoing piece with a lot more chapters to come. (Fic is on Fanfiction as well.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Worlds Collide</p>
<p>Chapter 1 </p>
<p>Kara woke up with a feeling of dread, she looked to the right of her and saw her nightstand with a bottle of water on the side and quickly downed it. <br/>She looked out of the window and saw that the sun was up and ready for the day and realised that she had to go to work within half an hour. </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door. </p>
<p>“Kara! Are you in there?” yelled Alex. </p>
<p>Kara groaned quietly to herself and quickly got up out of her bedroom. As she walked towards the door she heard some more banging. “Come on Kara, open the door, it's locked and I forgot the spare key.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m coming, I’m coming.” Kara trailed off. </p>
<p>Kara opened the door and Alex barged her way inside. “Haven’t you got work soon?” Alex deadpanned. </p>
<p>“Yes I do, now if you don’t mind I only just got up and have to get ready, and as you know I have work, why are you here?” Kara sighed. </p>
<p>“Well, I need a favour. I’m supposed to be taking Maggie out but Hank scheduled a meeting with the DEO later. I know Maggie would understand but tonight is our anniversary and I want to do this. Please can you explain to him why I’m not there? Make up some excuse about how I got injured.. I don’t know, going down the stairs or something..?” Alex pleaded.</p>
<p>“Oh come on..” Kara laughed, “You really think that a big badass agent like yourself, that Hank would believe you ‘falling down the stairs’. And besides, haven’t you only been going out with Maggie for like a month?”</p>
<p>“Yes, when you put it like that, it sounds kinda silly. I’m sure you can think of something better. What’s your point? I really really like Maggie and I don’t want her to think that I’m not putting in any effort, okay?” Alex exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Okay fine.. You know you could have just phoned me and asked me right?” Kara laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes i know.. And I also know that Mon-El managed to get you to drink a little again last night, I wanted to check you were up in time for work.” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Haha, very funny. Besides, I only had a glass and I feel absolutely fine.” Kara said. “Do you really think I’d be so bad this morning after one glass?”</p>
<p>“One glass? I’m Surprised you haven't fallen over with your huge hangover yet.”</p>
<p>“I am not that bad,” Kara said, “...am i?”</p>
<p>Alex just gave Kara a look.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Now if you don’t mind Alex, I’m going to go get ready for work.”</p>
<p>“Alright, see you later then, and let me know how the briefing goes after my date.” Alex said </p>
<p>“Sure, just if I come over? Please, please make sure you are both dressed” Kara pulled a disgusted face.</p>
<p>Alex went bright red, laughed and walked away. Kara sighed to herself and rubbed her head. Maybe I did drink a little too much last night, Mon-El probably put ten different shots in the one glass, knowing him. <br/>Now what should I possibly wear today? I grumbled to myself as I went to my clothing rack to get ready for the day.</p>
<p>Later on... </p>
<p>As I took the elevator up to work someone screamed to keep it open. I quickly grabbed the door and the elevator moved back.</p>
<p>“Ah Winn, you're just in time.” Kara said. </p>
<p>“Oh haha, I forgot my harddrive and i especially need it today otherwise Miss. Grant will probably fire me. Hey.. have you seen the new girl yet?” Winn said.</p>
<p>“No.. what new girl?” Kara said with a feeling of dread.</p>
<p>“Oh.. you know, Mrs. Grant hired a new student intern in our department.  How did you not hear her in the last meeting?” Winn exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Because i wasn’t at the meeting Winn.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah sorry forgot.. Off doing your thang.” Winn laughed. </p>
<p>“No, Winn. Don’t say that again like that. And yes if i wasn't doing my ‘thang’, then a whole bus of kids woulda crashed.” Kara said. </p>
<p>“Hey, you got up on the grumpy side today, didnt you?” Winn said as the elevator pinged open.</p>
<p>“No.. okay, I might have had another drink last night from Mon-El. Surprisingly I'm feeling it after one glass.” Kara explained. "I have no idea how he knows what drinks will go through our bodies or not."</p>
<p>As we both turned to look out we both jumped out of our skin.</p>
<p>“Well well.” Cat said tapping her foot in front of Kara and Winn looking at her watch. “And what time do you call this? If i didn't know better, i’d say you guys want to be fired and chucked onto the street for ruining my precious time. Well we all know hobbit here wants a job in his hole. But you Kiera, I thought I taught you better.” </p>
<p>Kara looked at her watch and saw she was 4 minutes late. She raised her eyebrows, “I am so sorry Miss. Grant, I um, had to get your latte and the que was extra long today for some rea..”</p>
<p>“Okay Kiera, if I wanted your life story I would have asked for it.. Wouldn't i?” Cat stares at me with disapproval and pursed lips. "And i never ask for a latte." <br/>I couldn’t help but stare at her lips a little extra, noticing how nicely shaped they were. Then I realised what I was doing and quickly glanced away.</p>
<p>"Yes I know, sorry, your chai green tea." Kara said glancing around at the office to see if anyone noticed her mistake. Rule one working with Miss. Grant, never annouce she's having anything unhealthy or fattening in front of others. </p>
<p>“Come along then,” Cat clapped loudly, startling Winn, “This briefing is important today and it involves both of you.. Unless you want to be fired. Then by all means waste another second of my time.” As Cat turned around, she stared at me with a thoughtful look.</p>
<p>Kara and Winn scrambled to catch up with Miss. Grant and followed her into the office. </p>
<p>“Now, we all probably thought that the headline today was going to be Supergirl. But while she was off saving lives blah blah blah, another person showed up opposite in this footage,” Cat said as she pointed towards the screen. “Now it looks as though everyone is completely unaware, including Supergirl, however as you can see by the eyes, this thing is clearly not human.”</p>
<p>“Who the hell is that?” Winn said to Kara. </p>
<p>“I have no idea Winn, I never saw them there yesterday.”</p>
<p>“What on earth.” James said as he moved closer to them. “How did no one notice this guy standing right there?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea, James. I cannot remember there being someone else with me.”</p>
<p>“It’s weird though, he just stood in plain sight staring at you.” James explained.</p>
<p>“Now.. I don't know if Supergirl is just tired from clearly such an exhausted day. You can see that this weird thing had abducted a child.” Cat said with sarcasm. “I’d say Supergirl is slacking, and we need to warn the citizens, in case you know, anymore mishappens appear when Supergirl is trying to save people.”</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Kara said. “I have to go to the DEO, I can’t believe i never saw it happen right in front of me.”</p>
<p>"Not yet Kara, you can't just walk out at the start of your shift." James said.</p>
<p>"I know, I shall give it a moment and then i'll be back as soon as possible." Kara sighed. </p>
<p>Cat stared me down, knowing that I was whispiring to my two mates. She stared between James and I for a little while, almost as if she was glaring at us. Probably thinking we were flirting in a work place, which she has stated many times that it's not allowed while we work. </p>
<p>"Now now kiddies." Cat said, "It's time for you all to get on. I should hope each of you know what you are doing, and if you don't.. just get out of my sight and don't come back." </p>
<p>Everyone started dispersing out of Mrs. Grants office. "Apart from you Kiera." Cat said exhaustedly.</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Grant." </p>
<p>"I need you to pass these folders off to the reporters room and as your doing that i need you to hand some letters out to each person in this office, when your done with that I'd like you to report back to me with the findings of each person here."</p>
<p>"Of course, Miss Grant, and may I say you look very nice today." It was too late when I realised what I was saying. I could feel my face heat up as though i was stood right in front of a flame and it was burning me. In all fairness she looked her usual self, her usual beautiful self. With a blouse tucked in and a fancy jacket over her shoulders, her skirt formfitting and that amazing necklace she wears all the time. 'oh my, what am I thinking' Kara thought to herself. </p>
<p>Miss Grant just stared at me, too shocked to say anything. </p>
<p>"I shall get right onto those tasks." I quickly mumbled as I half sprinted, half stumbled out of her room. Apart from that awkward weird mouth blurt i normally find myself doing, I thought what a perfect opportunity for me to dissapear for a bit and sort out  what I messed up yesterday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>“Where is Alex, this is a very important meeting!” Hank shouted. </p><p>“Um, Alex had a very important thing to attend tonight, she asked me to tell you that she is very sorry and for me to catch her up later.” Kara said nervously.</p><p>“And what could be more important than a DEO meeting supergirl? In fact, don't even answer that, we do not have time. We need to figure out what this creature is as soon as possible. A child's life is at stake, and we don't even know how this thing went unaware and managed to snatch the kid in the first place.” Hank said. “Have you ever seen anything like it?” </p><p>“No. I haven't. I honestly can't remember seeing this guy there. It’s so strange.” Kara said. </p><p>“It’s fine. However as you see in this footage, the child was wearing a red hoodie, which was found about 3 miles up the road. There seems to be signs of a break in and evidence of tracks leading to a warehouse not very far from the hoodie. Now I would have sent agents in straight away, but as you see we do not know what we are going up against here. So i thought it best to get supergirl on the case with a backup group just in case.” Hank said. </p><p>“Sounds good, I’ll head there now. I’ll try and wait for any confrontation unless the child is in danger.” I said as I got ready to fly up to the warehouse. </p><p>As I zoomed up into the air, I arrived in no time at the warehouse. I quickly flew around to check the perimeter and didn't see anything out of place.<br/>As soon as I landed on top of the warehouse I heard a child screaming for help, I quickly dashed down and saw that the warehouse was empty apart from a child chained up on one of the structure beams. </p><p>“Hey there kid, i’m supergirl. Everything will be alright,” I comforted as I crept closer, “we’ll get you home to your family in no time.”</p><p>I heard a deep belly chuckle from behind me and quickly turned around. <br/>“Hello.. Who is there?” I didn’t see anyone at all. </p><p>“Well if it isn’t… supergirl.” A voice sneered from above. I quickly looked up and as i went to look back down the child screamed and flew up in the air. I jumped up as quickly as I could and went to grab the child. As I went to grab him, the thing went to chuck him into the wall. I flew and dashed to grab the little boy and landed the child safely down.</p><p>“I don’t know what you're playing at, but leave this child out of it.” Kara yelled. </p><p>“That’s fine.” said a dark gravelly voice. “I never wanted the child anyway. Didn’t you realise how easy finding me was?”</p><p>I did briefly think that but as the thought appeared it disappeared. There has been many monsters and humans out there that have been so incredibly stupid, it’s hard to tell when one was simply trying to lure me in. </p><p>“Alright, now that we’ve established, what do you want with me?” Kara asked.</p><p>“Well that’s easy, Supergirl. I want you to be seen as the bad guy”</p><p>Kara tried looking around the warehouse, specifically for the voice. However, the voice kept moving all over the place, making it hard to locate what on earth the thing could be.</p><p>“Yeah? And how would you do that if you can’t even show yourself.” Kara laughed.</p><p>“Maybe it’s because I'm not a real thing? Have you ever thought of that? Of course not. You heroes are all the same in the end. Incompetant and naive.” the mysterious being said.</p><p>After it was finished speaking a weird hologram appeared in front. It’s eyes are a luminous red with multiple veins in both. Even though it was right there I still couldn't explain what or who it was. “What the…” Kara said. It struck down fast, faster than what I could move. I flung back, crashing into the opposite wall of where the child was. Straight away I got dizzy. “Ouch…” I exclaimed. This thing wasn’t yet done though. <br/>I felt a piercing go straight through my neck, shocked I felt, how the Rao did it get through my skin? It wasn’t the same feeling as kryptonite. No, as soon as i felt kryptonite I immediately got dizzy, no this was kind of giving me a feeling of lightness, like i was getting high, if that's what it felt like. Almost as though I was floating right next to the sun, absorbing all the unlimited power.<br/>I could feel myself getting more and more powerful. Even though I felt amazing, it’s like I still couldn’t move. ‘What the rao’ I thought to myself. I had never felt anything like this before.</p><p>All of a sudden a massive explosion happened, I couldn’t turn my head to see what the commotion was, all I could think about was the weird surge I felt going through me. I could feel it course through my neck, almost as though it was travelling all through my body. I groaned to myself. Hating that I still couldn’t move.</p><p>A group of people in black clothing and armour came through the explosion, multiple shouts for the child to be grabbed to safety. At the back of the group was Hank, who quickly saw me and came charging towards me.</p><p>"Kara, Kara..Can you hear me?" I heard. </p><p>I grunted out and that was all the confirmation Hank needed. </p><p>"Quickly team.. Grab supergirl and take her to safety. This thing managed to overpower her."</p><p>As he was speaking I could feel myself slipping away into the land of unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Alex came barging into the room, Maggie hot on her tail.<br/>“Where’s my sister?” Alex panicked. </p><p>“Alex, it’s fine. She’s healing on the sun bed.” Hank said. </p><p>As soon as Hank said that Alex quickly rushed through the DEO space to get to her. She stepped into the room and saw the usual with Kara all tied up lying down looking a bit worse for wear. As Alex stepped closer, she saw a pierced mark in her neck. </p><p>“What the hell!” Alex said. </p><p>“We are running some tests but we don’t know why it hasn’t healed yet. Our first bet was of course kryptonite; However, we have already prodded around in there and nothing seems to be showing itself.” Hank explained. </p><p>“But if there isn’t any kryptonite, why isn’t she healing?” Alex said. She looked at Hank and saw him shake his head with a confused expression.</p><p>Hank turned around and saw Maggie behind Alex and noticed how they were both in fancy dresses.  “Ah, so this is where you were instead of trying to track down this monster.”</p><p>“I don’t need the lecture Hank, if I'd of known this is what was going to happen I would have been here for Kara.” Alex angrily said.</p><p>“Yes, I know.” Hank replied, “just don’t make a habit of it in the future please.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex just huffed at him. <br/>Mon-El stepped into the room.</p><p>“How is she doing?” Mon-El said. Behind him James and Winn stood there looking panicked. </p><p>“She’s stable. We'll just have to see how she’s doing when she wakes up.” Hank said. </p><p>Mon-El turned and stared down at Kara, looking panicked. “Do you have any idea what could be wrong with her?”.</p><p>“Unfortunately not.” Hank replied. “I think we should all step out and give some space for Alex to further analyse Kara.”</p><p>Alex nodded and sighed. “Thanks guys. Maggie, I am so sorry to cut this date short.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay I get it. Help your sister. She’s more important right now. I’ll leave you alone but please keep me updated.” Maggie said as she rubbed Alex’s back. </p><p>“Sure,” Alex said lovingly, “I’ll see you later.” <br/>She gave Maggie a quick peck, really taking in her appearance wondering how she got lucky enough to be able to talk to this girl let alone go out with her. </p><p>As everyone turned to leave the room, Alex quickly got some equipment out to try and help Kara. As she turned to look at the screen, Alex quickly turned around when she heard a slight groan.</p><p>Kara lay there still, but her eyes looked to be twitching behind the sockets. Her mouth in a deep frown.</p><p>“Kara? Can you hear me?” Alex said patiently. </p><p>After a couple of minutes the twitching stopped and Kara fell back silent. Alex made sure she was as comfortable as possible and went to find Hank. She found him sitting at the main computers typing away on the keyboard.</p><p>“Good news, Hank. Kara seems to be showing signs of waking up, she has fallen back into a sleep though, not sure when she will wake again at this rate.” Alex said.</p><p>“That’s brilliant,” Hank said with a slow smile spreading across his face. “I’m trying to track down this creature again, but there has been zero sighting at all. It’s as if it never existed. I have a team out at the warehouse reporting findings, but there has been no evidence left behind. Until we can track it down, Kara is our best hope.”</p><p>Alex sighed roughly. “What the hell could do this to her and why was it baiting us, Kara, out for. It clearly wanted this to be the outcome.” </p><p>“Yes, it was very obvious it wanted to be caught by the looks of it. However, with what for, I do not know.” Hank said. </p><p>Alex just smiled at Hank and walked away to try and get some doctors to help her out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, thank you for the support so far! I know these past 2 chapters have been short but I have some very exciting and long chapters pre written ready to come out! </p><p>Again, Thank you! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 </p><p>Kara slowly started to wake from her deep sleep. As her eyes opened she noticed that she was in the DEO recovering from her last ordeal. The machine she was tied to seemed to alert the doctor that she was finally waking, as Hank and Alex quickly came through the door. </p><p>“Kara, are you okay?” Alex said panicky. </p><p>“What? Yes, I think so.” Kara said in return. </p><p>“Glad to see you up Kara, how are you feeling,” Hank said, “Any nauseas or pain we need to be aware of?”</p><p>“I honestly think I feel fine,” Kara replied as she sat up, “I don’t feel bad at all, in fact more energised than I probably should be at the moment.”</p><p>Both Alex and Hank looked at each other unsure. They saw the state Kara was in and for her to tell them she felt fine was strange, considering the doctors never found anything that kept her unconscious. Alex went to unplug Kara from the machine.</p><p>“I think you better stay here for a while longer just to make sure.” Alex said, with Hank agreeing.</p><p>“I honestly feel fine though guys. Maybe I can just rest back at my place?” Kara replied. </p><p>Alex thought for a second and couldn’t really see there being any harm in this. “On one condition, I get to come back with you in case anything happens, that way I can get you back here as soon as possible.”</p><p>Kara smiled at Alex. “Of course that’s fine. We can have a movie night out of it.” Kara went to sit up once she was fully unplugged from the machine. “By the way, how long have I been out for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just going on 26 hours.” Hank said.</p><p>“Well, I must have had such a beat up then to take that long to recover. Oh well, hasn’t been the longest.” Kara laughed. </p><p>An hour later…</p><p>Alex and Kara made it into the apartment. As Alex went to put all of her belongings away for the night, Kara went and got comfortable on the couch and turned the tv on. Straight away the news came up, showing an explosion from the warehouse with Supergirl in the title. The news was never that far behind the ongoings of Supergirls life it seemed.</p><p>“Rao, have I got any food lying about… Oh how about ordering a pizza? I definitely know that I have a lot of ice cream for dessert.” Kara asked, her stomach gurgling loudly. </p><p>Alex just looked at her sister in disbelief. “Food is never that far from your mind, is it?”</p><p>“I can’t say no to that, food is of course, the love of my life. And besides, I haven’t eaten in a whole day. Im starving.” Kara said with a cheeky smile on her face.</p><p>“Alright pass me the leaflet, we’ll order a pizza then, how does ham and mushroom sound?” Alex replied. </p><p>“Great!” Kara said enthusiastically. “Can’t go wrong with any pizza!”</p><p>“Now come sit down for a moment, Kara. You need to rest.”</p><p>“I’m fine!” Kara laughed as she went to sit down.</p><p>They both turned to look at the tv. Alex kept glancing out of the corner of her eye to check that Kara was fine, not believing that just watching her lying on a bed unmoving for that long, she’d be perky.<br/>As Alex watched Kara she noticed her eyes fluttering while staring at the screen, her head lolling to the side.</p><p>“You okay?” Alex said.</p><p>“Yes, just a little tired now. Maybe wake me when the pizza gets here?” Kara replied back.</p><p>Not long after saying that, Kara fell asleep on the couch, moving into a crouching position, her legs being thrown over Alex. Alex just smiled content and was glad to see Kara doing fine. Maybe there really isn’t anything wrong with her, Alex thought.</p><p>If she ever gets in danger like that again, though, it could go so different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>The next day Kara woke up with a little pain throbbing from her neck.</p><p>“Ouch!” Kara said to herself.</p><p>She noticed that she was lying in her bedroom by herself. She tried to think of yesterday but nothing was coming back to her. She moved her fingers to rub at her head, feeling kind of groggy. As she was doing so she looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing bright pink pyjamas with a bunny eating a carrot on the front.</p><p>“Oh ew, what the fuck?” Kara half yelled, “why the hell would I wear that!”</p><p>She got up to have a look at herself in her standing mirror, staring in horror at her disgusting pyjamas. ‘I need to rectify that as soon as possible’ Kara thought to herself. She picked up her bathing stuff and quickly went to take a shower. Not long after she jumped out feeling fresh and re-energised, noticing that the pain had disappeared from her neck and the ache had gone from her head. </p><p>Kara went over to her clothing rack and could see straight away that more than half of the clothes looked too hideous for a homeless person to wear let alone someone like herself.<br/>There was a bin bag lying in the corner so she went to pick it up and got a handful of her clothes and chucked them in there, planning to throw them away, as she was doing this she noticed that the time was 7:30 am. </p><p>‘Perfect’ Kara thought, ‘shops are now opening and I can make it into work.’</p><p>Kara walked into her living room space and noticed Alex still asleep on the couch. ‘Oh great, looks as though I was babysitting last night’. ‘Well, I’ll leave her to it, she can look after herself.’</p><p>Kara quickly walked out of her apartment with her bag of clothes, as soon as she came by a dumpster she chucked them into there.</p><p>“That’s better,” She mumbled to herself with a smirk, “Now just to get a fucking fashion sense.”</p><p>She quickly rushed into a clothing store, not bothering to see the name of it.<br/>As soon as she walked in she could see that this place had some very expensive stuff, looking at the nearest dress it would cost her $2,500. </p><p>“Perfect! Excuse me,” Kara yelled to the sales assistant, who looked as though she had just woken up and not wanted to deal with anyone yet, and for that reason, Kara was ignored. “Excuse me, miss? Do you want me to complain about you to your boss?” Kara spat at her.</p><p>The sales lady looked up at her glaring and Kara saw her name was Lilly. “How can I help you?” Lily asked with an attitude. </p><p>Kara was not having any of this, she noticed someone behind the curtain at the back of the store room, a sign saying no customer access. She barged her way through and could see a man standing there, noticing straight away how much more dressed up he was in formal wear. The badge on his tux saying manager. </p><p>“Excuse me, sir?” Kara said.</p><p>The guy turned around shocked and surprised to see someone in the private area.</p><p>“How can I help you.. Miss?” The gentlemen asked.</p><p>“Well..” Kara said slowly walking towards him, noticing how his eyes looked down to her waist. This guy wasn’t bad looking, about 6’2, a perfect smile with jet black hair, yes, she can play this to her advantage. </p><p>“I wanted to buy a whole new wardrobe, but my satisfaction with how I’m being treated is quite... low.” Kara purred, swaying her hips. Every movement was tracked by the guy's eyes.</p><p>“Well, Miss?” The guy posed a question. </p><p>“Kara,” She replied, batting her eyes.</p><p>“Kara, what a beautiful name for a stunning girl. I’m Matt.” Matt replied back greedily.</p><p>Kara’s smile turned more seductive, but inside she was cringing at the horrible pick up line. ‘Men’ She thought, ‘all the same disgusting things.’</p><p>“What’s causing the problem?” Matt asked.</p><p>“Well it seems that Lily doesn’t like when clearly a superior woman walks in and feels attacked.” Kara laughed.</p><p>Matt chuckled with her and noticed Lily standing at the curtain looking hurt. Kara too noticed this and clearly saw that maybe Matt and Lily had a cheap thing going on. ‘Not after this’ she thought.</p><p>Kara turned around so she was facing Lily and looked over her shoulder at Matt.</p><p>“Well… Matt? Are you coming to give me a hand?” Kara purred.</p><p>Matt quickly stopped whatever he was doing to follow Kara out, pushing Lily to the side in doing so. Lily's face fell completely at this.<br/>“Oh yeah, Lily?” Matt said, “just stay away and do stock today okay, clearly you are incapable of doing your job.”</p><p>“So what are we looking for, Miss Kara?” Matt asked with probably what he thought was a flirtatious smile. Kara just stared at it with a slight sneer, clearly Matt took no notice of that as he moved closer to Kara and put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I noticed myself to be… lacking, of good clothes.” Kara replied back, patting his hand.</p><p>As Matt chuckled and said, “Well pick out a set and we’ll get you trying these on in no time. Get you out of those questionable clothes you're wearing right now.” As he looked down at Kara with a hungry glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Well I’ve already picked out lots of clothes I want to try.” Kara said.</p><p>She gave Matt all the directions to pick everything up and he directed her to the private changing rooms on the side. As soon as he stepped through with a smug smile on his face, noticing how much each set of clothing was worth. That smug smile seemed to turn to a leer however when he noticed Kara sitting on the seat coyly with her legs crossed.</p><p>“How about you try this one on first.” Matt said passing one of the dresses over. </p><p>Kara picked it up and knew that he wasn’t going to give her any privacy, so she used this to her advantage. She turned around and very slowly pulled her shirt up, whipping it off in no time. Which probably left Matt to realise that he could come closer to her, which was all part of Kara’s plan. She knew that there was a CCTV in the shop, one in the direction of the changing rooms, and she knew that there obviously wasn’t going to be one in here for privacy reasons. But if it went to her plan, Lily would have noticed that Matt hadn’t come back out and come looking in to see what was happening. </p><p>Matt, as expected, started walking closer to Kara, chuckling to herself. ‘Now,’  Kara thought to herself, ‘somehow I just have to make it look like I don’t want this when that brat comes looking’. </p><p>“Need a hand?” Matt asked with a disgusting lip curl.</p><p>As he said that I noticed Lilly was standing by the curtain, already looking in. Kara chuckled quietly so only Matt would hear. He set both of his hands on Kara's waist and Kara thought straight away how disgustingly smooth they were for a guy. Kara again noticed how Lily got her phone out to record this, probably thinking how'd she get one up on Matt.</p><p>Matt took one further by bringing his lips to Kara's neck, the side where the mark was on. This was even better than Kara's plan, he initiated the step with no encouragement, he had clearly done this before. As soon as his lips touched Karas neck she felt a stinging pain and flinched away, it had actually hurt her. She remembered that she got attacked there and hissed in pain.</p><p>Lilly finally had had enough, “What are you doing, Matt?”</p><p>Kara quickly whipped her shirt back on and moved away from Matt closer to Lilly, at least she didn’t have to fake that flinch, it was more realistic this way. </p><p>Matt turned around shocked and angry, “Wow, wow. Why are you recording me?” </p><p>“Because you're being a pervert and molesting our clients.” Lilly replied back snottily. “Do you know how easy it would be to report you with this? She clearly wasn’t willing” </p><p>Matt chuckled nervously and realised he should approach this a different way. </p><p>“Okay, you want a pay rise, is that it?” Matt asked. </p><p>Kara just tssked to herself. “Well I know what I want.” Kara said. “I want all of those clothes you just bought in.” And as both Lilly and Matt looked shocked Kara quickly grabbed the phone from Lily’s hand and sent the video to her email.</p><p>“Hey, give it back!” Lilly yelled.</p><p>“Nu uh,” Kara replied, “I just sent this footage to my email. Now you're going to let me walk away with all of those clothes and tenfold without paying… or you could lose your job. You don’t really know who I am as well, see. I work with Cat Grant. In fact, we get along really well and as soon as I show that I was molested while trying to pick up some clothes, she will make sure your petty little life will come to a close.” </p><p>Matt looked so angry but seemed to realise she was saying the truth, not wanting to incur her wrath any more and take any chances. </p><p>“You will also allow Lilly whatever she wants for having to put up with your dick attitude.” Kara added.</p><p>“No, your asking way too much,” Matt replied angrily, “I can’t afford this.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” Kara said as she started to dial Cats number onto her phone. The phone rang and within a second Cat had picked up. </p><p>“Cat Grant here.” said a snotty voice through the line, sounding impatient. Kara thanked the lucky stars that she worked with her, because everyone knew who Cat Grant was and what she sounded like.</p><p>“Okay hang up, both of you do whatever you like.” Matt said with slumped shoulders, realising he just got beaten by a girl. Kara quickly hung up the phone with a little smile.</p><p>“And for the record…” Kara said turning and winking at Lilly. “You are much more my type darling.” Lilly went bright red and flushed, getting a glazed look in her eyes. </p><p>Kara just chuckled to herself and went to pick up all the clothes lying on the floor. </p><p>“Can I get a bag, please?” She asked Matt.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll grab us both a bag” Lilly said realising these clothes cost more than her salary.</p><p>“What?” Matt muttered.</p><p>“Good on you, girl.” Kara smirked saucily. </p><p>“Yeah, I quit. I also want my wages paid till the end of the month and a hefty bonus. But I’ll take that bonus in clothes if you don’t mind.” Lilly said with a cocky smile.</p><p>Kara walked out the shop with a lovely sway to her hips and a huge arrogant smile on her lips. She had a black tight fitted dress on with a plunging neckline, hinting at her very generous cleavage. </p><p>“That was easy.” Kara said to herself as she dashed home to put her clothes away and head to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Kara arrived at work and was taking the elevator up. She looked down at her black dress and realised how well formed and lush she looks in the dress, nodding to herself and smirking. ‘Now, just to get Cat to recognise my matureness. Have to play it coyly though.’</p><p>The elevator dinged open and at the same time the elevator dinged opposite as well, indicating that Miss Grant had arrived. It's a bit weird to request your own elevator, but she has got the fine taste down to a tee. </p><p>Both Kara and Cat looked up at each other the same time. “Ah, Kiera. Perfect. Would you care to follow me to my office?” Cat asked, almost politely. </p><p>This could only mean one thing. Kara just shrugged at her and followed her into the office. As soon as Miss Grant sat down she looked at Kara and did a double take at what she was wearing. Cat pursed her lips and her eyes did a quick sweep off her body before Kara rudely plopped herself down in the chair opposite her. Straight away this sent red flags in Cat’s mind. Kara isn’t one to usually be rude and just take a seat without permission, she knows to stand until told otherwise. Cat also noticed that there was no coffee for her either, she decided not to say anything on that at the moment though.</p><p>“Help yourself, why don’t you.” Cat said scathingly. </p><p>“Don’t mind if I do.” Kara replied back uninterested. </p><p>It took Cat to realise after a couple of seconds that Kara wasn’t wearing her glasses. This sets her back she never really notices Kara without her glasses, last time she asked her to take them off because she thought she was supergirl. Which turned out to be a massive failure on Cat’s part.</p><p>“Now, let’s just get straight down to business, yes? Where in god's name were you yesterday and the day before? You think it’s fine to just come and go as you like? I don’t see this being your company, Kara.” Cat said angry at her. </p><p>Kara took a moment to notice the use of her proper name, realising she must have really pissed Miss Grant off for her to result in first names properly. Cat just continued staring at Kara, disappointed. </p><p>“Oh, you finished?” Kara said mockingly. </p><p>Cat flinched not expecting Kara to have a backbone. She sat back in her seat, not helping the little bit of pride she felt in her chest at Kara sticking up for herself. </p><p>“Clearly, you are not in your right mind, Kiera. Any more mistakes from you today and you’ll find yourself close to being out of a job with just a click of my fingers.” Cat said quietly. </p><p>Why does everyone think they can control me so easily, Kara thought to herself. Alex, Hank, even Winn and James expected to control her to an extent. She was having no more of this. She sat back a little bit thinking of a plan. </p><p>“Your excused Kara.” Cat said, “Oh and one more thing.” As Kara started walking towards the door with no reply, she turned her head to look at Cat. “The student intern will be helping you out with your job, clearly you have forgotten how to do it.”  </p><p>Kara chuckled, disbelieving that Cat was going to punish her this way by having a lost pet follow her around.</p><p>Cat couldn’t help herself as her eyes ravaged the back of Kara. She definitely noticed the new attire and was not complaining. It hugged Kara’s backside so nice and snug, almost as a glove was covering her body. She sat back in her seat and couldn’t deny that an arrogant Kara wasn’t a turn off at all. </p><p>As Kara walked out of the office she could already see that the new intern had been told she’d be partnered up with. She came to Kara timidly, noticing the angry stance Kara was in. She shakingly held out her hand, while holding a stack of files in the other hand.</p><p>“Hey Kara, right? I’m Tana. Cat said I'd be assigned to you for the duration of my stay?” Tana said shyly. </p><p>“It’s Miss Grant to you, Tana.” Kara said with a curl of her lip, “If you can’t get that right you might as well leave.” </p><p>Tana stepped back in shock, she heard from the other employers that Kara was the nicest woman ever, and she could put up with Miss Grants mood swings. She took a moment to gather her thoughts to not anger Kara anymore. </p><p>Kara looked Tana up and down, she wasn’t an unattractive girl, skinny and meek. Her hair a luscious brown and big soulful eyes, her lips a nice slant and her rack a moderate size. She stored this information away for maybe some future use, only if Miss Grant managed to piss her off anymore. </p><p>Kara realised that she had a few things to do, she quickly took a pen from the closest desk, which a person sat at. The only thing was the guy was in the middle of scribbling something down when Kara took the pen. </p><p>“Hey!” The guy exclaimed. </p><p>Kara snarled at him. “Shut it, will you?”</p><p>She quickly wrote down a list on her pad and passed it over to Tana. “Here Tana. You want to prove your up for this? Go finish these tasks. I have some important things to attend.”</p><p>Tana smiled and looked down at the list. “I don’t even know how to do half of this stuff…”</p><p>Kara smiled, making herself look flirtatious. Quickly realising after the incident with Matt that seduction was a good offense for things to go her way. She smoothly glided up to Tana and stroked down her face once. Unaware, Miss Grant was watching like a hawk, and Winn sat at his desk completely befuddled also watching the exchange. </p><p>“Well Tana,” Kara purred, “come find me if no one else can help, and I can teach you.” Kara winked, looking Tana up and down.</p><p>Sweet innocent Tana blushed all the way down her chest. Kara chuckled and looked as though the cat who caught the canary. Tana stared at Kara, thinking to herself how this job was definitely going to be the death of her. </p><p>It wasn’t until Kara looked up and noticed Cat looking at her, a hawk stare, a snarl and dare she say.. Jealousy. Kara blew a kiss Cat’s way and strutted off, swaying her hips left and right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Kara actually didn't have a lot of stuff to do, so she decided to just take a walk around the building, really taking it in instead of being stuck on the stuffy floor slaving away. She found herself in the copier room, quite a few people buzzing around doing their job, some hectically and some more calm. Clearly you could see who wanted to impress their boss. Kara snarled, 'how could I be one of those losers rushing about, I am a goddamn superhero,' She thought to herself.</p><p>Kara heard a massive explosion happen, rumbling the bottom of the building. She rolled her eyes and tutted. 'Well, here we go again, some lowlife needing my help'.</p><p>She quickly went out of the copier room, found a room with no one in, tearing her clothes off and jumping out of the window. 'Up up and away we go' she maliciously said to herself, laughing.</p><p>She quickly reached where the explosion happened, a couple of streets away, sirens already being heard and heading this way. She saw that a short dark haired brunette was already standing there outside her police car with a couple of others. Must have been on round duty and been there at the right time. She realised that the brunette was Maggie, Alex's girlfriend.</p><p>"Great." Kara muttered to herself. She flew down and landed right down opposite them, Maggie's face showing a brief hint of shock before she realised it was just Kara.</p><p>"Damage." Kara said blunty.</p><p>"Well we're not too sure yet, we just got out, however we believe that someone fled out the back of the building." Maggie said quickly.</p><p>Kara glared at her, "Not too sure, and what do you call yourselves? You probably need to find another job at this rate. Clearly a detective is not your skillset." Kara laughed in her face.</p><p>The two officers behind Maggie shuffled uneasily. Maggie was used to harsh comments, but did not expect that to come out of sweet innocents Kara's mouth. She however, was not going to take that lying down.</p><p>"Listen here, supergirl. You better watch what you say." Maggie spat out.</p><p>Kara laughed and crept closer to her. Unbeknownst to either of them, her neck started zapping redness up to her eyes. "You better watch out, Maggie." Kara said arrogantly. "Do you know how easy it would be to snap your neck, you're nothing."</p><p>Maggie flinched back, not expecting a death threat. She knew even nice girls like Kara had bad days, but this was taking it to a new level. Before she could open her mouth Kara flew up into the air to chase down the person who set the explosion off.</p><p>As soon as she was away Maggie took out her cell and dialed Alex, ready to tell her what just transpired, realising there was a bigger threat than whatever just happened with the explosion. The phone rang but there was no answer and Maggie didn't have time to call again. She had to make sure civilians were safe from any danger.</p><p>She definitely filed away to call Alex later on though.</p><p>Kara quickly found the target she was looking for, it looked as though someone had a jet which allowed him to fly off behind the building he set an explosion on. In his hand was another little mine thing, probably another explosive and he looked as though he was targeting another building.</p><p>Kara dropped down nonchalantly in front of him, his face turning to shock like he never thought in a million years supergirl would turn up after a massive explosion. She quickly zapped the jet, not like he could get away again.</p><p>"Hi." Kara said.</p><p>"Please don't hurt me." The guy yelled back, pissing himself.</p><p>"Oh gods." Kara said with a disgusted look. "It's like, if you're going to blow up buildings, at least act badass about it."</p><p>The guy shrunk into himself and before Kara even had to lift a hand he got down on his knees surrendering, holding up the device in his hand. "Please, I was told to do this. My family's lives are at stake, they told me you wouldn't even be here, please."</p><p>Kara walked up to him and poked him, which with her strength, pushed him all the way over. He curled up on himself. After Kara just stared at him in disbelief she yelled, "Get up!" at him.</p><p>He arose straight away, sweating profusely. He still held onto the device however, which Kara took notice off.</p><p>"Just pass it over and we can be done with this. You are honestly wasting my time here." Kara said, trying to be polite and failing.</p><p>The guys crotch area started to get even darker in colour.</p><p>"Oh christ," Kara cringed, "What? I haven't even touched you, much. Why are you acting like I'm going to murder you.."</p><p>The guy cried out like Kara just said she was going to kill him. He shakily held up the device in his hand. "I'll set it off… I will, I don't care if I die, you're going to kill me anyway. At least this way I would have completed my mission and exploded this building as well."</p><p>"Look, man. Just please don't give me more work. I really am not in the mood today to explain to people why you're dead. Just hand over the device and be on your way, or better yet, just tell me who's controlling you so I can just get this day over with." Kara sighed, upset she had to sort this pathetic excuse of a man out.</p><p>"I can't, you don't understand. They'll kill me! They'll destroy my family." The guy begged.</p><p>"Yes, you said. I've heard it all before. Now I really don't care so please, just listen to me."</p><p>The guy whimpered, "I have no choice." And with that sentence he pushed his finger down. Now, if Kara really wanted to, while talking to him, she could have easily grabbed the device off of him. She just found herself really not caring.</p><p>Body parts splattered all over her, making Kara flinch back, her conscious tried screaming at her, but her eyes turned red, almost as though she was fighting back internally. She stood straight and proud after a moment, her eyes showing the brightest, reddest veins, almost as though it won, for now.</p><p>The building started crumbling down, she learnt from previous experiences to just put in an arch to hold it up, that way it was someone else's problem, luckily for her there were always construction sites. She quickly grabbed a pole and lodged it into the building and walked away, not even checking to see if it was stable.</p><p>As she was wiping some guts off of her shoulder, she got a call in from the DEO, Alex's voice sounding over the intercom. "Kara? Are you okay, what's happened?"</p><p>Kara whipped the device of her and crushed it under her foot, not wanting to talk to anyone after that ordeal. If she wanted to carry on with her day though she knew it was best to go to the DEO and check in.</p><p>It took her about 5 minutes to get seated comfortably into a desk chair at the DEO, she sighed and stuck her feet up onto the desk, yawning. It took a couple of seconds for Alex and Hank to spot her from the otherside of the room, and they quickly came over to check on her.</p><p>"Kara, what happened, you never answered me back." Alex said worriedly, "I haven't heard from you all day!"</p><p>"Oh, sorry, must have fallen off. My bad." Kara said nonchalantly.</p><p>"No time for small talk, girls. What happened, there was an explosion close to your workplace. Who was involved." Hank demanded. At that moment in time Kara heard Alex's phone ring, and she just knew that it was Maggie. She used her speed to grab it out of Alex's pocket to answer.</p><p>"Hi, Maggie!" Kara said kindly down the phone.</p><p>"Kara, give it here. That's private." Alex yelled.</p><p>Kara held up her finger. "One second, Maggs. Alex is throwing a hissy."</p><p>Both Hank and Alex looked at each other shocked, and Kara used this distraction to go onto the top floor. She quickly spoke down the phone, "Do me a favour, Maggie. Stop trying to interfere with my life. Or that threat I made earlier, will come true" Kara said threateningly.</p><p>Before Maggie could get a voice in edgewa, Kara hung up the phone and smashed it in her hand, watching the pieces of technology fall to the ground. She didn't really mean to do that, it's just sometimes, she can't control her strength.</p><p>She came back down to see Alex and Hank whispering to each other, she just couldn't be bothered to listen in so she took a seat again and relaxed backwards.</p><p>"What a stressful day, guys." Kara said, throwing her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.</p><p>"Kara," Alex said, upset. "Somethings not right with you I think we should take you in and do some more tests. Just in case."</p><p>"Um, no." Kara said blunt, "Honestly, you always worry, I think you need to get that stick out of your uptight arse and just relax for once."</p><p>Alex flinched back, "Kara, you're pushing yourself."</p><p>At that moment a short woman came storming in throwing a fit. Of course it was Maggie.</p><p>"Your damn right she is pushing herself, what is wrong with her, she threatened my life and she might as well have killed that person ,who caused the explosion, herself. Tell me why I shouldn't arrest her right now." Maggie demanded.</p><p>Alex gasped and stared at Kara hurt, "You threatened my girlfriend?"</p><p>"If you hadn't noticed Alex, that wasn't the important part of that conversation. She just said I killed a guy, get your priorities right, darling. Maggie, dear? Don't threaten to arrest me, you wouldn't even be able to step another foot near me." Kara hissed.</p><p>"What do you mean you killed a guy?" Hank shouted angrily.</p><p>"Oh come on, you're going to believe that stuck up want to be an agent over me? Over Supergirl? I didn't kill the guy, although at this rate I wish I had, it would have been so much easier." Kara mockingly said. "The guy set an explosion off, blah blah blah, said his family was going to die, but hey, I saved the building didn't I?" Kara said heroically with a shrug off her shoulders.</p><p>"Barely!" Maggie yelled back, "As soon as everyone got escorted out the building collapsed, it could have killed 30 people!"</p><p>"Good thing they're not dead then, right?" Kara chuckled.</p><p>At this point Alex had enough and had an agent bring her a kryptonite dart, without Kara realising. She knew she had to do something about this, but had to go about it peacefully so Kara didn't expect a thing.</p><p>Maggie turned to Hank, "Sort your alien out sir, otherwise I will have to take this to the board of governors."</p><p>Hank stared Maggie down. "We have everything under control, Miss Sawyer. Please refrain from making threats in my work of establishment."</p><p>Kara's eyes pulsed red for a brief second, but a second for Maggie to take notice when she turned towards her with a snarl.</p><p>"What…?" Maggie muttered, but by that point Kara had a tight grip around her throat slowly squeezing the life out of her.</p><p>"Don't worry, Hank. I got this, I did warn her." Kara looked at Hank for a second, and before anyone could do anything Alex had shot a dart at Kara, containing unimaginable amounts of kryptonite.</p><p>Kara screamed out in agony, dropping Maggie and convulsing to the floor. She managed to turn to Alex with betrayed eyes. "I thought you were family."</p><p>Alex flinched but held her stance, showing a little regret in her eyes. "We're going to help you Kara. I promise."</p><p>Kara passed out and Maggie got up off of the floor. She glared at Alex, "Your sister almost killed me." Turning to Hank she said, "You have 24 hours for improvement and if you haven't sorted out Kara, I will take this to the higher ups." She took one more look at Alex like she was the one who strangled her and marched out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>